Being New Is Not Good
by literature insane
Summary: She's the 'repulsive' cousin. He was picked to be her 'Host Tour Guide'. And even though they seem to loathe each other, why are they always on each other's minds?
1. chapter one

**Being New Is Not Good**

_She's the 'repulsive' cousin. He was picked to be her Host Tour Guide. And even though they seem to loathe each other, why are they always on each other's minds?_

**A/N: **ehhhhhh. no comment.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Damnit.

**-- -- --**

chapter one

**-- -- --**

"Lady Yumiko? We are to arrive at Ouran soon,"

"Hideki, you know you can just call me _Yumi_,"

"Heheheh, but if your mother or father ever heard me utter in disrespect-"

"Please," A pause. "Eh, they call me Yumi, so why can't everyone else?"

"Well _actually _they call you 'Yumiko Hiromi', with more snobbiness,"

Yumiko laughed. Hideki was just two years older than her, him being eighteen and entering a community college in Tokyo. She treated him as a companio and only had a chance to interact with him when they were alone in her parents' limo. While she was the child of Hiromi and Mitoshi Taishii, proud owners of Taishii Designs and Incorporation. She was the youngest out of three, her two older siblings being males.

**Yumiko Hiromi Taishii, age sixteen, first year student**

**Birthday: June 27th**

**Sign: Leo**

**Status: Wealthy Lineage**

It was actually her first time studying in Japan, **ever**. Her parents sent her and her older brothers to study in Italy, where the sun barely hit _her_. Dark black waves that stopped near her waist, bright green eyes, and a very pale complexion. She barely looked Japanese. More like, a shojo girl drawing. She wasn't particularly tall, being 5'3'' for a long time now. She was a beauty in her family, taking the looks of her mother. Hiromi Taishii, a retired French/Japanese international model: tall, light brown hair, tan, and gorgeous blue eyes. She only inherited her mother's personality. Outgoing, a bit vain, and manipulative. But also kind and caring.

Mitoshi Taishii. The man who stared it all. And who could not be hypnotized by his looks? Pale skin, breathtaking green eyes, and black hair. And that's why Yumiko was the girl version of him. She sighed. It wasn't as if she was always compared to her brothers and parents, it was just that the other people expected a lot from her.

Especially her "most probably" gay cousin, Tamaki Souh.

Oh goody. The name brings so much memory. When he dyed her hair purple, when he "accidentally" pushed her off her high-chair, and yes, he didn't seem like the kind of guy.

But, he was _the _Tamaki Souh.

And how shocked would he be when he finds out his little baby cousin was going to school with him.

Oh joy.

* * *

  
No worries, my chapters are always longer. I just wanted to make a little introduction for the girl.

xoxo, kenny  
_literature insane_


	2. chapter two

**Being New is Not Good**

_She's the "repulsive" cousin. He was picked to be her Host Tour Guide. And even though they seem to loathe each other, why are they always on each other's mind?_

**A/N: **I'm BAAAACK! With an update! :D

chapter two.

"Haruuuuuuhi!"

Haruhi Fujioka sighed. Deeply. _Here we go again, _she thought, as she carefully shut her book. She looked up, only to find the caller's face inches away from her face. His light blonde hair, those intoxicating blue-violet eyes... _Oh damn! I must be blushing! _she panicked inwardly.

**Haruhi Fujioka, age sixteen, first year high school student**

**Birthday: February 4th**

**Sign: Aquarius**

**Status: Middle-class (poor)**

"My dear sweer daughter! Why are you wasting your time reading such trash!" the voice questioned, as Haruhi sighed again.

Ever since she got involved with the Ouran High School Host Club, her life practically changed. Well, first off, now she's pretending to be a guy (Bummer? Yeah, not really). Second, she was constantly hanging out with weird but extremely friendly yet very very rich people. Lastly, they always questioned what she was doing (For example, how do you make your own coffee?). But, it's technically her fault, also. If she was only careful with that vase...

But then again, she wouldn't be friends with these guys. And they're were actually fun. Once you get used to them.

"Tamaki-kun, we have to read it for our Literature Class," she explained, holding up the book, "Houshiro-sensei said that if we don't read Shakespeare's _Othello_, we'd get a low grade!" Haruhi looked at Tamaki's face. As usual, a big question mark was next to it.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Can't you just make someone read it to you? Like, a maid or something?" With that idea, he smiled like an idiot.

**Rene Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine (Tamaki Souh), age seventeen, second year high school student**

**Birthday: April 8th**

**Sign: Aries**

**Status: Wealthy Lineage**

"You baka! Haruhi-chan's poor!" Hikaru chimed in, punching Tamaki's arm. Tamaki yelped in pain, then tried to attack. Which ended as a FAIL.

Kaoru nodded, agreeing with his twin. "Hikaru's right! Because Haruhi comes from a poor family, she doesn't have maids like us!"

**Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin, age sixteen, first year high school student**

**Birthday: June 9**

**Sign: Gemini**

**Status: Wealthy Lineage**

Once again, Haruhi tried not to hit them with the book. "I'm right here, you guys!" she yelled, causing all three idiots to look up.

Kyoya laughed, taking off his glasses. "You boobs, ofcourse Haruhi is not like us. Have we not established this already?" As he looked up, he encountered Kyoya

**Kyoya Ootori, age seventeen, second year high school student**

**Birthday: November 22**

**Sign: Scorpio**

**Status: Wealthy Lineage**

"K-Kyoya-san! Not you too!" Haruhi said in disbelief. A typical day at the Host Club, right?

(A/N: For those of you guys who are wondering, Honey and Mori are rarely gonna appear. :3)

**swooosh.**

"Yumi-chan, we're here."

The young girl looked up, stunned. Ouran Elite Private Academy was stunningly beautiful; the campus was clean and filled with flowers and it was quite a peaceful scene. There were a couple of students who were trying to see who was inside the limo, which made the young girl chuckle. Although nervous about her first day, she realized that in a couple of minutes, she was able to torment her lovable cousin.

"Hideki, this campus is stunning!" Yumiko gaped, while Hideki boomed with laughter. The girl grabbed her bag and tried to straighten out her uniform.

And she could already guess what would happen next...

"Lady Yumiko, remember what I always tell you," Hideki started, his voice filled with seriousness. Yumiko was very stubborn, and can often be blunt, which made some girls detest her. And because of her looks, many guys would try to get in her pants. And Hideki cared too much for the girl.

Yumiko rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Be nice. Stay away from the bad guys. Use manners, _those _things," she exclaimed in a bored voice. When she looked up, she encountered Hideki's very serious eyes.

"I'm serious, Yumi. I promised Lady Hiromi that nothing will happen to you. Especially if it involves a _boy,_" he explained, trying to make it stick to the girl's forehead.

Last year, back in Italy, Yumiko began dating a boy from her school. Things looked good, until he tried getting in her pants. And _that _ended horribly. Yumiko, being the stubborn girl that she is, vowed never to fall in love with a boy at sixteen.

"Yes, Hideki. Plus, as if _I'll_ find someone in this school," she paused, smirking, "besides, Tama-chan is here. I'll be too busy torturing him!"

Hideki laughed, knowing that THAT was possible. He let her leave the limo, praying to Kami that she won't torture Master Tamaki a bunch.

**swooosh.**

"So it's our day-off today, eh Kyoya?" questioned Hikaru, who was sprawled on the floor. Kaoru was leaning against one of the pillars, while Tamaki sat next to Haruhi. Kyoya sat on his on chair.

"Yes, indeed. Honey and Mori will be gone for a month because of a family gathering, so during that month, we will brainstorm for more ideas." Kyoya explained, as everyone nodded. A couple of minutes passed...

"Oi, Kaoru!" Tamaki called, as the twin looked up. "Yumiko's coming here from Italy sometime this year," Tamaki smirked and winked at the boy.

Kaoru scoffed. He did not like Yumiko Hiromi Taishii. Actually, he loathe her. She was evil. Manipulative. Annoying. _Bitchy._ A know-it-all. Yeah, she's pretty, with her long black hair, green eyes, and pale skin...but still. EVIL. "And so?"

Haruhi looked confused. "Who's Yumiko?"

Kyoya grinned. "Yumiko Hiromi Taishii, age sixteen. If she's still in Italy, she should be a first year. Only daughter and third child of Hiromi and Mitoshi Taishii. Plays atleast seven instruments, a virtuoso on the violin. A very pretty girl," Kyoya paused, looking at Kaoru, "Too bad Kaoru doesn't like her much."

Hikaru laughed. "I remember that! Man, what happened between you two was epic!" Tamaki soon joined in the laughter.

Sensing Haruhi's confusion, Kyoya explained. "Just shortly before we met you. Haruhi, Tamaki's cousin was visiting from Italy. He invited us over to meet her, and she was quite a lovely girl. Kaoru accidentally spilled a staining liquid on her favorite dress, and she responded with punching him in the face. So, viola. They absolutely hate each other because of it,"

Haruhi laughed, along with Hikaru. "Wow, all because of that? Can't they just apologize to each other?"

Now THAT made Tamaki laughed harder. "Haruhji, my sweet daughter, you do not know my cousin. Yumiko would rather kiss a goat than to apologize, especially to _Kaoru_. She's not the type of person. She's stubborn, pretty manipulative. If you think you know a bitch, you've never met Yumiko!"

Everyone laughed, except Haruhi, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Tamaki-cjan, are you calling your dear sweet cousin and new schoolmate a foul word?"

Everyone froze. No one breathed. A cricket chirped. Kyoya's eyes were actually wide. Hikatu was stifling a laugh. Kaoru looked like he was going to kill himself. Tamaki, on the other hand, looked like he just saw his worst and most frightening nightmare.

Tamaki stood up and shaking. walked the to the person who talked. He gulped, trying to show off his "Hello-and-welcome-to-the-host-club" facade.

"Welcome to our Host Club, Y-Y-Yumi-chan."

**swooosh.**

I reeeeally felt like I rushed this chapter. Or I lacked adjectives. I'M SORRY! T^T

The next chapter will be soooooo much better! ...So reviewreciew! :D

_love,  
_cha-pei.  
_literature insane_


End file.
